peanutbutter fluff
by fressamour
Summary: a pregnant regina proves exhausting for sheriff swan. / very fluffy


Emma sighs childishly when she takes another look at the incredibly long list again. Most of the contents are far too unhealthy, and she eats bear claws for a living, and way too expensive.

"I'm the freaking sheriff," she says though it has little meaning to her wife. "Seriously, Regina? I mean come on what are you gonna do with cherry peppers and cheese?"

Regina gives a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line. Her patience is slowly waning and her appetite is manifesting into irritation. "Just what does one do with food, Miss Swan? They eat it."

"Oh really?" the Sheriff rolls her eyes. "I'm Miss Swan again?"

"Sheriff Swan," the Mayor corrects passively.

"Fine." Emma growls lowly into the phone. "I'll get your freaking overpriced pickles and chocolate and your stupid marshmallows."

"Thank you." She says sweetly as though there were no bad words transpired between them since Emma woke up this morning.

"That woman will be the death me." Emma mutters when she slides her phone into her back pocket. All morning she's been neglecting her paperwork that Regina will only chastise her for not finishing later just because she's been making quick runs to the fanciest overpriced grocery store in Storybrooke. Up until her latest visit. Now there's a full list for her to follow which was Henry's idea.

"She doesn't mean to be so harsh." He says quietly from her side. "It's the baby. She makes mom crave really weird things. Ms. Blanchard used to eat cherries and salsa during class. I think I saw her drinking warm syrup from a cup once. It looked like tea but smelled really sweet."

Emma cringes. "That's just wrong."

Henry chuckles. "Ranger Graham says it might not even be a baby. I overheard him telling Ruby he thinks Mom is carrying the spawn of-,"

Emma stops pushing the cart and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Kid I don't think you were supposed to hear that conversation."

Henry shrugs. "I know they don't really like Mom. And that's because she doesn't really like them but I don't think she's that evil."

"That evil," she rolls her eyes. "Which implies you still think she's evil. Henry I thought we'd gotten over this fairytale business..."

"Okay not evil." He corrects through an exaggerated an eye roll. "Just...really strict."

"But she has to be."

"I know." He sighs. "Because she wants to best for me and she doesn't know how to love very well."

"Exactly." Emma nods. They stop next to the peanut butter. "You ever had a peanut butter fluff sandwich, kid?"

Henry gives her a deadpan look then says, "You think Mom would ever let me eat something like that?"

"Right. Of course not." She collects the peanut butter. "Go get the marshmallows. I'm gonna make the best sandwich you'll ever have."

"Doubt it." He says over his shoulder as he goes down the aisle to retrieve the fluff. "Mom makes these really good grilled turkey sandwiches."

"Just wait until you try it." She grins.

xxx

When Emma and Henry return back to the mayoral mansion, Regina is waiting at the door. It takes Emma a moment to move when she sees her pregnant wife leaning against one of the two tall white pillars. Her arms are encircled around her small belly. Her breasts and face are fuller. She looks softer. Happier.

Despite their morning of arguing.

Henry moves first because he isn't entranced by his mother's form. He gets the bags from the back and carries as many as he can manage without dropping anything.

Regina tousles his hair when he passes her.

"Thank you." She says to him.

Emma has her hands on her hips when Regina turns around. "I have to get back to the station." She says, leaning against the side of the car.

Regina walks to her and there's an apologetic look on her face. Her lips are formed into a pout. She looks so precious and innocent, Emma forgets they've spent the entire day mad at each other so far.

"I'm sorry," Regina sighs, dropping her hands to her sides and wringing them. "I would blame it on my hormones but I doubt that excuses anything."

The blonde shrugs. "No, not really."

"How long will you be at the station today?" the Mayor asks as Henry walks around the car for the rest of the bags, seemingly oblivious to their conversation.

"Not much longer. I promised Henry we could play catch and paint the baby's room and I'd make him a peanut butter fluff sandwich.. David's gonna cover for me the rest of the day." She expects her wife's face to scrunch up in disgust but instead there's a look of delight that graces her features.

"That...sounds rather delicious."

"It is." Emma grins. "I'll make you one too."

"Two."

"Two?"

"Two sandwiches. I'm certain I'll still be very hungry by then."

"Man," the Sheriff pulls her wife closer. Six months ago there wasn't a baby bump between them. Despite the recent arguments that led Emma to sleeping in the guest room or on the couch when things got so bad she couldn't handle being on the same floor as Regina, she loved her wife more now. She didn't think it was possible but when she looks at Regina and sees the vulnerability her wife tries so hard to hide.

"This kid sure is screwing with your appetite." She whispers in the intimate atmosphere between them.

The mayor agrees with a small nod. "She has an unusual appetite."

"Looks like you're gonna be stuck with another me." She wraps her arms around Regina's waist. "You might just go crazy." She whispers.

"I just might." Regina hums before Emma's lips are pressed against hers.

"Get a room," Henry interrupts.

Both women pull apart with a chuckle. "I'm sorry too." Emma finally says.

"For what?" Regina gives her a confused look that for the life of Emma cannot understand why she finds it so damn adorable but she kisses her wife again anyway.

"Calling you a bitch."

"You never called me a-,"

"Oh but I did." Emma presses her lips together. "In my head. A lot."

The Mayor looks at her with a scowl before it slowly dissolves to forgiveness. "It's okay. I called you an idiot. Aloud. A lot."


End file.
